Heart of Ice, Soul of Fire
by Sono-in-un-Sogno353
Summary: It had been 10 years. 10 years since he vanished from her life. Now he is back, but he is a changed man. And she a changed woman. Nothing is as it was, is it? (I am terrible at summaries, and this gives the story no justice) {Rated for language/some mild adult themes, but note it will change in later chapters}
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello everyone! I just wanted to say I hope you like my story. Updates may be slow at times, and for that I do apologize, but they will come.

I do not own any elements of the Marvel world, nor any part of Frozen.

Please leave a comment below if you liked it, hated it, or find a problem with it.

Thank you so much!

Enjoy…

**Elsa:**

All of the courage which had pulsed through my veins whilst allowing my powers, my curse, to consume with its icy flames the timid child, terrified of her very self—was gone. I nearly dragged myself up the stairs to the shimmering chamber, and collapsed into the ornate fur-lined throne.

Tears, which were fought back so valiantly, finally broke the dam which had been carefully built for so long. They streamed down my cheeks then froze, leaving trails of frost on pale skin. My shoulders heaved with the noisy sobs, but I could not stop them. I had broken. The demon inside claimed full residency. No longer was I person. Now, I was a hard shell, a mere façade, with a monster living within.

For an eternity I wept pitifully against the arm of the chair. There was no end to the pain, no solace to be found. As the saying goes _there is no rest for the wicked_. And I was the most wicked of all.

My thoughts were consumed with the terrible things I had done, and had done to me. However, as I wallowed in grief and hatred, frosty gusts, not of my creation, whipped open the doors to the balcony and sent dainty flurries to settle on my heaving shoulders and wild hair. _Kisses, as he called them._

The "kisses" abruptly ceased as the portal to reality closed shut with an echoing bang, which rattled the entirety of the palace. For a moment, the only sounds were those of my own uncontrollable weeping. But no longer was I the only body occupying the throne room.

"_Elsa…_"The voice was one I knew well, although it had been forever since it had last reached my ears. "_Elsa._"

_No, no, no! Not him! Not this! Not now!_

At this, the blubbering stopped and my head whipped up from where it previously been buried in the now frost-covered furs. Across the expansive chamber, he leaned against a golden staff, cocky smirk playing at his lips. "Hello Princess. Been busy, I see." His tone was mocking, and his emerald eyes glinted mischievously.

I said nothing, simply stared, unable to move. He leisurely began circling the room in a wide circuit, swaggering around like a pompous peacock while examining my handiwork. "I see you have been practicing. This place…Aren't you proud? What of your _parents_?" He spat the last word, before continuing sarcastically, "They are overjoyed with their precious little girl and her abilities, aren't they? The perfect child you are—intelligent, lovely, and gifted with unimaginable power. How could one not be overwhelmingly happy?

"So that cannot be the problem. Let me see…what are the possible things you could be crying over? A man perhaps? Has someone broken your little heart? Or do they refuse to notice you? Ha! I would do the same, were I in their place. Maybe you had a little spat with your sister…Anna, wasn't it? She must be grown now, into a strong-willed woman who knows precisely what she wants. Ah…I know. "Daddy-Dearest" has finally developed a spine to tell his favorite child 'No.'"

By this time, he had nearly reached my throne, and his gait turned to that of a predator as he slunk around the back. "But there is possibility…no, no. I must be imagining. Although one might believe…" His next words were growled closely to my ear, "_You missed me._"

Before I realized what I was doing, I roughly threw out my hand to stop his, mere centimeters from my hip. "Don't you DARE touch me, you bastard," I allowed all the pain and anger I had been feeling to seep into my voice, vehemently spitting the words at him.

Looking a bit taken aback at my forcefulness, he retreated a few steps; hands faced palm-up in mock innocence, chuckling all the while. "My, my. Aren't we upset. _"Bastard"…_I must admit, the choice of insult was a bit underwhelming, but 'A' for effort, as they say. The princess cursing is a rare occurrence."

"Shut up." I glared at him intensely, but he did not do as commanded.

"Or what? You will make it snow on me? Ice spikes will come flying in my direction? Sorry, Snowflake. Your powers have no effect on me." Again he prowled closer towards me with darkening eyes. "Besides your body, that is. I would _love_ to see more of that. My bed is always open to pretty women…"

As quickly as possible, I darted from my throne. From where I now stood, I tried to muster up enough confidence (which, although was slightly offset by the frozen tear tracks and the occasional sniveling as the after-effects of crying) to say what I wished to him. "I care not what whores give to you what you wish. _I_ am not one of them. I am the QUEEN of Arendelle, and I do not appreciate your blatantly suggestive manner. Especially because you show up after 10 YEARS OF ABSENSE, intent on insulting me in every way possible, and proclaiming your desire to bed me! I cannot believe you have the gall to act as you do!" Much to my surprise, I did not place my parents being…dead on the list/

Anguish ghosted over his features for a second before the mask fell back into place. His smirk, now contemptuous, did not reach his eyes, where fury was brewing. "How dare you speak in that way to me! I care not if you are queen. You are merely a child in a man's world. But you blame most freely. Although the reason for my being gone in not even questioned, _you_ feel it necessary to attack every move I have made thus far! Elsa, _queen_ of a pitiful Midguardian nation few have even heard of, with her perfect world, does not CARE about her friend! Nor does she remember the promise she made!"

My mind went racing, but I tried to remain impassible. "W-what promise? I never made any oath I have not kept with you. Not one. You must be sorely mistaken."

In a split second, he had vanished, and reappeared behind me, a foot away. He closed the distance just as quickly, grabbing me roughly by the waist. His breath was icy against my ear, equally terrifying and heartbreaking. "If you do not recall your promise, then you are no better than the others. That vow was the last glimmer of hope. The last thing of beauty I had left to hold on to. And that you cannot call to mind the pledge made…You deserve to die just as they do. _Bitch._"

I struggled to free myself, but the more I squirmed and fought, the tighter his arms locked around me. "Let go of me you monster! Let GO!"

He froze, although his grip did not falter. Instead, he growled. "_Monster? _Even to you that is what I am reduced to."

_Even to me? What was he talking about? He was a prince, well-loved (at least, well enough) by his people, and, so he bragged, with unsurpassed powers in sorcery. His older brother, although the "Golden Boy", was a decent friend, although arguments often erupted. He himself was the greatest educator I had ever known, somehow able to show me how to control the curse. If only he had not disappeared would everything be different, as I could control the ice within with his shared knowledge. That was not the case though, and now I was reduced to this terrified animal, hiding away in the mountains._

An icy hand at my throat startled me back into reality. Surprisingly gentle, long fingers looped around the long, shimmering gold chain which and tugged the pendant from its hiding place beneath my gown. Once revealed, he moved to cradle the thing in his palm while he gazed at it from over my shoulder. Much out of character, when he spoke, his voice was soft and forlorn. "I can recall every element of the story of this stone. From its careful creation to its presentation, I remember. We were young, so young. I even more than you, at times. The most prominent example, as now revealed, is this. Everything I was, I am, went into its construction. What I fool I was to give you such a great gift so freely. What a stupid child I was; to trust so wholly, so completely, that I honestly believed you when you swore to me on your very life to hold true to your word and never forget the promise."

"Tell me what oath I made to you, you arse! Tell me now, so I know by what right you have to send me to the executioner's block…" I was cut off by the chain being ripped off my neck, cutting a bit into the skin as it was yanked away.

"You do not deserve to wear this," he snarled, shoving me forward. I was not able to catch myself and went crashing to the floor just as his fingers closed around the stone. "No one does."

A slight glimmer of remembrance crossed my mind. _If the stone was destroyed…_his fist tightened, knuckles white. The thing in his hand cracked audibly, its sound echoing in the silence. I lunged forward, my scream shrill and terrified. "Loki! STOP!"

Too late, I took action. From his grip, held a heart-level, an enormous burst of energy surged outward, blasting everything in its path into oblivion. As the explosion threw me back with an incredible roar, I was surprisingly at peace. My death, as well as was imminent, but being dead meant everyone was safe. A monster was a small sacrifice to pay to protect the entirety of everything I had always held dear. If I were gone, Anna would never be placed in danger again…


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N) Hello! I realized there were a few errors in the previous chapter, and for that I apologize. It should not happen again.

Also, I completely forgot to mention the time period in which the story begins—chapter one is started two years after the events of _Frozen _occur, and although it may be a bit confusing at this point (within the next few chapters an explanation is in order), Loki is the character after the events of _Thor, The Avengers, _and _Thor: The Dark World _have come to pass.

Anyways…a thousand thanks to those who have read this and enjoyed it! Please leave a review (the motivation will help new chapters come more rapidly)!

Love you all!

Disclaimer: I own nothing (unfortunately)

_**P.S. Let me know how you like the chapters alternating from Elsa to Loki's point of view, and whether or not you believe I should continue in that way or simply remain with one character. There is a poll on my profile…please just take a moment to choose! 3**_

**Loki**

The only thing that remained, amidst the destruction and chaos surrounding, was the throne. Without an occupant it sat on its dais, welcoming to any stranger who so desired to be seated there, and to wield the power of which the position defined. It was towards this I went.

Stepping around the remnants of the palace's crafted walls and ceiling, I stalked across the now open-air chamber, eyes focused on nothing but my ornate prize. I descended onto it nobly, the movement contrasting to the crooked action which had just come to pass at my hand. But how I gained position was no longer a matter of any importance.

Settled amongst the slightly frosted wolf furs, I examined her handiwork. My fingers ghosted over delicate patterns carved into the wide-sweeping arms, ignoring how much the intricate swirling designs mimicked those which rose on my own skin whilst in my Jotun form. _There was no way in Hel she could have known the abstract shapes, or be able to replicate them._ Commanding and whole in its rightful place, the throne was perfection. And circling it was the shambles, the ataxia. In a gruesomely comical way, the state of the area surrounding me represented my life. Pure demanding, power, against a backdrop of insanity.

My focus shifted, settling on a half-visible figure lying flat on the red-tinged sheet of ice which had formally been the floor. Under the shards and remnants, it silently wriggled, fighting to be released from the spike which impaled it through the stomach. I waved my hand in its direction with a sigh. The double twitched one last time before stilling, neck twisted pitifully in the wrong direction, body drenched in crimson. Seeing oneself die was never desirable.

From the magicked pocket of air I had created just as the double "destroyed" it, I drew out the stone which had caused this destruction. Other than I slight crack on its exterior, the shimmering gem remained intact. In the weak moonlight, its dark facets gleamed, boasting its beauty but shrouding it as well. As I turned it over in my hand repetitively, the power which thrummed within whispered against my skin. _How foolish I was to have parted from it._

With my treasure in my grasp, I reclined back in the comfortable throne. All was quiet save for the persistent wind and distant, echoing howls of winter's predator. My eyes closed blissfully, as I basked in the feeling of success. This acquirement had come so easily, it was disappointing. However, it had occurred with little problems, and compared to the last several years' experiences, was a great relief.

As I lounged, my mind unwillingly traveled to thoughts of _her._ Somewhere amongst the rubble, she lay dead or nearly so. By actions of my own hand, I had probably killed the first woman I had ever lov…no. Love was too strong a word. She was the first _child_ toward which feelings besides cool tolerance or lust were felt. So what was one more death, especially to one who betrayed me and the oath she made? She was a lying, conniving bitch. Her death was deserved. Towards it I should feeling nothing, as she was nothing.

My obstinacy was nearly broken at the sound of a quiet groan. Mind out of synchronization with body, I fought the urge to leap up from the dais to search for the source of the sound. _Leave her. Let her die alone, just as you were left to die alone._ But the cruel path of my fate was not paved as such.

Noises of labored struggle shattered peaceful silence as she attempted to force herself free of the freezing trap which had descended around her. At this, I stood up abruptly, concealing the stone. In the direction of the noise I crept, drawing a gleaming knife from my belt. If destiny did not desire her dead, I had to be the one to make it so.

Nearly to the amassed mound of rubble confining her, I slowed, wanting to savor the sounds of her struggle, which in moments would prove fruitless. Although unaided by physical strength, the heavy slabs of ice glowed faintly and shifted, reforming themselves to create just enough room for a small person to fit through. Desperately, she dragged herself from the entrance, unaware of my watching.

Caring not as to whether her death was "fair" (When is dying ever fair?), I went to close the distance between us to deal the final blow while she was incapacitated. But just as I made to move, the single word torn from her lips caused me to freeze on the spot. "_LOKI!" _ Her voice was desperate, pleading. It was the sort of praying cry one says only in times of immense panic for someone they greatly love. And it was said for me. Or, more correctly, the double of me. Curiosity overpowered the urge to kill her. Quickly, I shrouded myself from her view. A smirk crept over my features. _So she did care about me._

Although she was obviously injured, pain was disregarded as she wheeled around, blue eyes scanning wildly. They locked on the green-and-black-clad figure motionless in a pool of blood. She flew across the expansive space, a fresh trail of frost left in her wake. Upon reaching the clone, she fell to her knees, a mask of anguish sliding over her delicate face.

She gently shifted the body so its head, which flopped around pitifully even at the only slight touch, could rest on her lap, while one of her hands frantically searched for a pulse, saying my name over and over. When she did not find one, a sob, even more pained than the ones to which I listened while she wept, echoed through the crisp mountain air much like the howls of the wolves. For the second time she broke down, cradling the double's head and stroking its mussed hair, staining its face and her own with tear tracks which rapidly froze. The blood, although practically frozen itself, still stained her shimmering gown, but its ruin was not noticed. All she acknowledged was the dead man in her arms.

Her lack of attentiveness to her surroundings made creeping behind her laughably possible. I knelt down, releasing the concealing enchantment, as well as the plan to kill her immediately. _This could be used to my advantage…_She still did not notice my presence. With a flick of the wrist, the clone vanished like smoke, leaving no traces of its existence behind. Through her tears she gasped as her arms were emptied, the blood gone. I leant forward and looped my arms around her waist. With a devilish grin, I lightly licked the shell of her ear, letting the coolness of the Jotun form seep into my tongue. "_Surprise…"_

Her scream could be heard on every planet in the universe.


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N) A million thanks to all of you who have read my story! All of you are GREATLY appreciated!

Please let me know if you think I should continue alternating points of view.

Leave a review, please, my darlings!

Love you all!

**Elsa**

There was nothing. Even the darkness enveloping the world had no element, save for silent emptiness. No air existed, as if the draped obsidian aimed to slowly suffocate the cosmos.

Accompanied by only noiseless night stretching endlessly, I was alone. And I was terrified. _If this was death, a thousand years of living in fear would be better than suffering from one's own oblivion…_But it was too late for me to regret, to reconsider. Just as I was too late to save him. My payment for allowing him to die was to forever be tortured in the afterlife.

At that moment, with all my being, I knew Hell existed. It mattered not as to which version—be it Catholicism, the religion of old, or some other form entirely. It was real, and I was there.

I do not know how much time had passed convincing myself this was what fate had bitterly dealt. However, whist I was consumed with self-pity, I did not notice the glimpses of glowing emerald which cut through the impenetrable blackness effortlessly until they had nearly reached me. Shimmering tendrils slithered in dead air, coming to coil around my heated body. The almost rope-like lights hovered a mere hair's breadth above burning skin, surprisingly chilling in all their radiance.

Their presence, although frightening, was also incredibly soothing. The darkness, although still weighing heavy, was held at bay. Sweltering, stagnant air was not so deadly. And the wintery feeling radiating against scorching flesh gave alleviation to fire raging in my veins—so much a balm was it, my mind began to grow hazy, as though I was intoxicated (although I never had been).

The small perimeter of surroundings visible in eerie light and lengthened shadows, due to the now-innumerous green tendrils, began to grow blurred as I fought to stay conscious. But fighting a night of one's own creation is fought in vain…

A gentle breeze caressed my cheeks, accompanied by the heady yet pungent scent of the sea. _From where was the wind originating? Was this all another element of torture? Temptation of beauty, only to expect a lovely view and find wickedness hovering above?_

Curiosity got the best of me. My eyes fluttered open, but the light was harsh. I squinted and blinked until acclimated to the bright luminescence, still sceptical of this being an illusion. When I had adjusted finally, my sight now revealed the underside of a rich green canopy draping generously around dark wooden posts. The curtains were drawn back on all sides, allowing sunlight to dance into the room through the open doors, which lead to some sort of balcony.

It also provided an unobscured view of my surroundings. From my place on the lavish bed, I propped my weight on an elbow, allowing me to see the massive bedchamber. The walls glowed golden in every location not concealed with elaborate tapestries, and the vaulted ceilings soared. Comfortable-looking chairs sat coupled in front of a cheery fire and intimidating black-and-gold mantle, with a forest green chaise lounge not far away. Although, with all its size, the room offered little else but a dark hunkering wardrobe in one corner, small bedside table, and an enormous gilded mirror above the fireplace.

For a place so large, it was lacking greatly in decoration. However, with all its emptiness, a certain air of dignified grace demanded respect…

"Admiring, I see." I jumped nearly out of my skin at the snide voice coming from a formally unoccupied chair. Loki sat with an open book in hand, smirking in my direction. _So this was the next form of torture. Not a lovely scenery, but torment from the ghost of the one I could not save. _

It was almost as if he read my thoughts. "No, I am not dead. Quite the opposite. And you are not dead either. Although damned is another matter entirely…"

Struggling for words, I began, nearly incoherent, "B-but you…I saw you…you…"

"It was but a mere inconvenience to me. Watching oneself die is never ideal, however it does not physically affect you." His sly grin disappeared, reforming at my bedside. I tugged the chartreuse coverlet as high as possible just as he reassumed a sitting position on the mattress. Holding out an arm covered in black leather and light armour, he motioned for me to touch him. "I am not a ghost. See? Completely elemental."

I did not make a motion to do as he desired, instead staring at the criss-crossing design on the sleeve of his outstretched appendage. He sighed and dropped his arm to his side. "_Superstitious child,_" he muttered.

Ignoring the comment, I eyed him warily. "Where am I?"

"Really, Elsa. You should be grateful to me for saving your life. Not concerned about your whereabouts." He casually picked at the hem of his tunic which peeked from beneath leather vest and metal, as if my question mattered little.

"Tell me where I am."

"You are here. With me." It took so much effort not to slap the knowing smirk off his face.

"Stop acting childish, Loki. PLEASE! Tell me."

His eyes flashed mischievously. "I will not tell, for the name will be wasted on one who knows nothing about it, nor has seen any of the wonder it has to offer. Someone like…you."

I huffed in annoyance. We were going nowhere but in circles. Arguing with Ana was more productive than this… "Fine. Then make it known to me how I got here."

"Magic." He answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, and proceeded to examine his blunt fingernails. I was not satisfied with the reply.

"That explains nothing!"

"Of course it does! But your tiny Midguardian mind is too stupid to realize anything outside of your miniscule realm! Do you think I _wanted_ to bring you here? The sole reason why you lie on this mattress and not a crimson pool of blood is that I…"he trailed off, standing up and beginning to pace angrily.

I retorted hotly. "So your _graciousness_ made you fake your own end, just to watch my reaction? And your _kindness _toted me here, wherever HERE is? No. You were too weak."

"I AM NOT WEAK!" He was practically livid now, whirling around to glare at me.

"Alright. Whatever you say."

He reappeared at my side, towering over my reclining frame, teeth bared. His voice was dangerously quiet when he spoke. "Woman, you dare to call me weak. But you know not what I have gone through. What I have seen. What I have done. If you believe my lack of strength is the reason your blood is not spilled across the floor, then the bite of truth will be more painful than the venom of the Serpent."

"A sum of actions is no indication of might and iron will. Not when you express the inability to do away with someone you feel nothing…AAAAHHHHH….." I attempted to get up, desiring the dignity to argue whilst not in a strange bed, but that was not my body's plan. Pain, searing white-hot, blinded me as it raced through my entire being. My head felt as if it were being cleaved in two, my insides as if they were being ripped apart. I fell forward, careening to the floor, barely feeling the slap of dark wood beneath me.

After several minutes, when the torment faded from murderous to malevolent throbbing, I registered I was being lifted carefully into the air. Loki settled back against the pillows gently while I whimpered, curling into his cool form. Awkwardly looping an arm around my waist, he drew me in tighter. Soft material caressed my skin as I pressed my face against his chest, instead of leather and metal. His other hand tentatively stroked my wild hair, clearly unpractised in dealing out affection.

His manner resembled that of the boy I once knew, sweet and tender, so uncharacteristic of the slightly bipolar, arrogant man I had known for only a short time, but had grown to despise. Although I was intrigued by the drastic change, now was not the time to question.

The pain spiked again, obscuring all thought but of that. A small sob escaped my throat whilst I clutched onto his shirt. "_Loki…_"

"_Shhhh_…it is alright. I've got you." He spoke softly, continuing the gentle strokes through my hair. "Sleep now, Elsa. All is well."

The idea of sleeping again after facing the eternal blackness was incredibly frightening. However staving it off was impossible; soothing touch and the comforting scent of him made for an impossible opponent. Drowsiness overpowered me completely, sleep coming quickly.

_It was just like old times…Loki and I, together…_

**Loki**

I grinned at the small woman asleep in my arms. She was so naïve, so trusting. Her will was that of straw: hilariously simple to break, with no consequences. _Just add a little pain, and cause some reminiscence, and she would be reduced to a submissive, needy puddle. _This was going to be so much easier than I thought….**  
**


End file.
